In many areas, availability of communication channels (frequencies) may be scarce because of other systems already occupying the channels. In order to improve the utilization of the available frequency spectrum, enhanced coexistence techniques are being developed. Meanwhile, different networks may apply different transmission power levels, which results in that a level of interference from transmitters of a high-power network to low-power networks on overlapping channels may be overwhelming. Due to larger coverage areas of lower frequency bands below 1 GHz compared with WLAN in 2.4 or 5 GHz bands, the potential interference area among adjacent networks becomes more challenging even when these networks are utilizing similar power levels. For example, many stations may not be able to hear transmissions from other stations of the same network and located to the far end with some obstructions in between. Therefore, sophisticated coexistence techniques are required.